Hana
by NyxFairy
Summary: because their little boy deserved a chance to live. Yohna. YohXAnna. Baby Hana. Slight RenXJeanne, LysergXTamao, MantaXOc etc.
1. Finding Out

Hana

Summary: because their little boy deserved a chance to live. Yohna. YohXAnna. Baby Hana. Slight RenXJeanne, LysergXTamao, MantaXOc etc.

Chapter 1: Finding out

_"I wish we would just give up_  
_Cause the best part is falling_  
_ Call it anything but love"_

There aren't too many people who understand Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyouyama. Most who knew them knew that they were masters at keeping their cools and the most trying of situations for the most part and that Anna had Yoh wrapped around her finger. They been through a lot together sense they first met due to an arranged marriage when they were ten years old, somehow the two had fallen in love despite the unusual circumstances and kept the engagement until they were around eighteen or twenty for the wedding. Now that they are sixteen well we can just say that their lives just got that much more complicated maybe even more complicated than the shaman fights.

"Come on, Anna, let me in," Yoh said from outside their bathroom door knocking on it after a minute of silence. His guardian spirit knowing when to give the young couple their privacy decided to see about his spirit friends for the time being.

The other members who worked for Funbari Onsen had been out. He's pretty sure Ryu went grocery shopping and Tamao went with him to help out. Hanagumi were probably off somewhere training and Manta had just gotten an internship at his father's company and had a new girlfriend might he add and seemed to be very busy as well these days.

Anna had been feeling under the weather usually unable to keep anything down and she had a few dizzy spells for about a week now and had been unable to train him not that he was complaining but he had grown to become very worried about her and Yoh isn't one to worry much as he had always tried to be optimistic in most situations.

"Go away, Yoh, go listen to your music or something," she replied her voice muffled from the closed door that separated them at a distance.

Okay now he knew something was wrong, Anna rarely told him to take part in leisurely activities. Even if Hao had become the Shaman King and so far wasn't trying to destroy humanity they still had work to do to bring peace to the world.

"Okay now I know I have to come in," he said knocking on the door yet again with a laugh, "my Anna would never tell me to do something relaxing when there's still so much work to be done."

His comment was met with silence.

Now Yoh was getting impatient or worried or scared or a combination of the three.

"Anna," he said as he prepared to knock on the door again only for him to have it slung open missing hitting him by an inch.

She dropped something on the ground right by his feet, a device that looked sort of like a thermometer and shape and size but Yoh could definitely tell that this was no such device.

He looked up at her. She looked tense and her body seemed as stiff as a board and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"It's...positive," she whispered more to herself than him, he noticed.

Wait, did he hear her correctly?

He picked up the pregnancy test and Anna wouldn't meet his eyes until the both looked up from the pink plus sign.

"You see it too," she asked more like stated but you could hear the question in her voice.

He nodded his head in agreement as she sunk her knees to the floor. A look of defeat on her face.

He just stood there part of him wanting to comfort her and tell her that everything would work out and wanting to panic at becoming parents at their young age.

Yoh was torn.

"Well, say something," she yelled at him, angry now only to quiet it down to a whisper, "...anything."

Yoh sat himself down next to her in front of the bathroom door as he brought his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him as she let her guard down and rested her head on his shoulder. Yoh loved these moments with Anna the most when it was just the two of them and she would allow herself to just be loved.

"W-We're going to be parents," he stated still astonished about the concept even if certain memories of them being intimate resurfaced in his mind causing his face to heat up in a light blush.

Anna rolled her eyes, pushing him away as she turned from him and crossed her arms.

"I meant about it, idiot," she said.

Yoh thought about it. He wasn't going to lie to himself he is nervous. His dad hadn't really been around when he was young and his family were always people who did their own thing for the most part but there is two things that he is absolutely sure of.

The first one is that he loves Anna and he knew that she loves him even if she had a funny way of showing it at times and two that they would do all they possibly can to protect and care for their child, something that their own parents couldn't have done for them.

"Well...to be honest, I'm kind of nervous about being a father." he admitted scratching the back of his head letting out his signature chuckle, "but somehow...I think everything will work out."

Anna rolled her eyes at Yoh's usual approach to difficult situations. Why was she worried about his reaction anyway?

"Have you at least thought about how we're going to tell everyone, Yoh," she said, "not to mention we're still in high school oh and the biggest thing, trying to convince Hao not to destroy the world on a daily basis!"

"All in due time, Anna," he said laughing as he brought her close to him again, "let's just relax for now."

Anna couldn't help but laugh along with him at her fiancé's usual antics and to think she had the nerve to be nervous about his reaction.

"Um, why are you guys just sitting there in front of the bathroom," a voice asked as the young couple looked up to see their friends two of which helped them run their business, Manta, Tamao and Ryu of the wooden sword.

_"And I will make sure to keep my distance_  
_ Say, "I love you," when you're not listening"_

_-"Distance" Christina Perri_

_To be continued next chapter: Working it out_


	2. Working it Out

_Chapter 2: Working it out_

_"__We want to cry but we know it's alright,  
Cause I'm with you and your with me,  
Butterflies, butterflies..We were meant to fly,  
you and I, you and I..Colors in the sky"_

_They didn't speak for a while. Yoh noticed how Anna had snuck the test easily without being noticed into the under sleeve of the black jacket she was wearing over her navy blue dress. Okay, that told him she didn't want anyone else to know yet._

_ That's when he truly began to notice the tired look in her beautiful amber eyes that were usually glaring at him but a lot less then when they were younger. She was exhausted; she probably pretended to be asleep and probably stayed up all night worrying._

_"Heh heh, guess we just got distracted by…uh…trying to decide….if the hall walls needed to be repainted," Yoh explained trying to seem not suspious at all._

_Anna signed at her his lame excuse._

_"Oh, so you two decided to consider my advice, Master Yoh," Ryuu said enthusiastically, "I am most honored!"_

_"Huh," Yoh questioned only to be nudged in the side by Anna's elbow shutting him up._

_"We decided to go with eggshell after all," Anna added as the two of them got off the floor, yawning, and "It might make a nice touch."_

_"Dinner will be ready soon," Tamao said, "it just needs a few more touches."_

_Anna nodded, "I need to make a phone call, so I'll have to pass on dinner tonight," she said turning the other way. Yoh knew she was going to schedule a doctor's appointment and wanted to go straight to bed afterwards so he'd check on her right after dinner._

_Yoh nodded as Ryuu and Tamao headed into the kitchen first as he started a conversation with Manta. He hadn't seen his best friend in a while and he needed a little distraction to keep him from being worried about Anna and their future child for the moment._

_They all talked about how the rest of their friends were doing lately and laughed together just like old times over the dinner Ryuu and Tamao prepared._

_Apparently Ren and Jun were still in China managing well with their family nowadays and wanted to visit soon. Tamao had also heard dorm Jun that Iron maiden Jeanne had been paying them a lot of visits recently, she thinks Jeanne and Ren are secretly dating each other and hiding it from her just because they can._

_Horohoro and Pirika have been busy as well with their butterber fields even though Horo says Pirika has been far more interested in her new boyfriend. He also produced a new candy though they heard it wasn't selling too well._

_Chocolove has been forgiven for his past crimes and is working at a local comedy house and doing volunteer work in New York to keep kids of the streets Yoh heard that he was really enjoying working with the kids that were just like him but he also heard his jokes weren't so popular with the kids. He was also dating someone but was keeping it a secret for some reason._

_Lyserg was working hard in school to get into Oxford University to become a cop, he seemed to be giving Tamao a lot of calls lately. They have sure gotten close._

_Faust became a doctor again and keeps in contact with them for the position when their onsen will be open to the public. He's assured them that he and Eliza are doing well._

_They would all have to have a reunion at some point soon._

_Yoh asked how Manta how he and his new girlfriend, Amy were doing and Manta informed them of their one month anniversary coming up. Apparently they met through his father's company and she is the daughter of one of his dad's company partners. He said they hated each other at first but they realized that they had so much in common about having a sheltered past and working so hard to please their respective fathers that they just sort of clicked._

_Yoh's happy to hear that Manta and the rest of his friends are doing well especially about how Ren and Manta have seemed to find the ones for them as well. Dinner was great now he had to check on the only girl for him._

_He found Anna curled up in his bed probably sleeping. He wasn't really sure why they still had separate rooms at this point but he guessed it was for the same reason they had decided to keep their engagement status hidden at school, few knew of that they're emancipated minors for the most part and were living together often times sleeping in the same bed at least when she wanted him close. He quickly and quietly changed into his night time wear and crawled into bed next to her pulling her back to his chest and resting his chin to her head._

_He wasn't surprised to feel her snuggle into his embrace._

_"I scheduled the appointment," she said quietly, "We'll know for sure in a couple of days."_

_"Don't worry about it for now then," he told her, whispering into her ear, "either way, I'm with you."_

"_We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now.  
We're standing in a light that won't fade,  
Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,  
Cause some days stay gold forever."_

-_"Gold Forever" The Wanted_

_To be continued next chapter: Letting it out_


End file.
